Hair
by LadyNyme
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds Draco in the library late at night? Smutty OneShot. Rated M for sexual scenes and swearing.


Please go easy on me, this is my first time writing smut and it really wasn't planned. Please tell me if you've found anything that needs correcting.

Otherwise, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Characters and location belongs to J.K.Rowling.

"What on earth are you doing here!?" Hermione whispered almost too loudly. "You shoul be in your dormitory, its not your round tonight."

"Mind your own business Granger." Draco snarled and bent deeper over his books and parchments. He looked tired, paler than usual and his usually perfectly styled hair was a complete mess.

"No. You're not allowed here at this hour, Head Boy or not." She stood beside his table, in his view, with her hands on her hips. "Whatever you're doing can probably wait untill tomorrow anyway."

"Like you've never done an all-nighter before." He sighed and tried to focus on the text in front him, but the image of how her bushy hair had glinted with gold in the faint light from his lamp got in the way. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, I know when an all-nighter isnt worth it and this is one of those times." She looked at the titles of the bookshe was reading. "I could help you if you want?" She said softly. "What exactly are you trying to find?"

"I said it's none of your business!" He almost shouted at her as he looked up, but he looked up straight into her deep brown eyes and found himself mumbling something entirely different. "Beautiful."

"Snap out of it, Malfoy." Hermione said and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What are you researching?"

"Well, I would research horcruxes but that constant bed head of yours got in the way!" He replied angrily. "Now would you get lost?"

"No, whats a horcrux?" She demanded to know. "And there's nothing wrong with my hair."

"No that's exactly the problem." He mumbled, and felt even more frustrated.

"I didn't quite catch that." She said and crossed her arms.

"Well catch this," Dracos patience had run out. "You're a fucking distradistraction to me, especially right now, when I'm trying to work on killing Lord Voldemort. And it's not just and all-nighter, I've been doing this for weeks and I have to do it here cause you're always in our common room and I cant get a minutes rest from that hair of yours, or how you play with it when you think or how it looks golden when the light falls on it from behind or how it moves when you walk and..."

And Hermione kissed him. She gripped his collar tight and pushed her lips onto his and suddenly he coudn't think of anything but her lips, he couldn't think at all, but his body acted on it's own accord. He put one arm around her waist and drew ger closer. He finally got to run his own hand through her soft locks and held her full head of hair softly as he moved his lips against hers and when she slightly nibbled on his lover lip he couldn't help but moan. He felt himself getting hard, but couldn't end the kiss, the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. Unfortunately, she felt his reaction as well, and stopped. "You know, you wanting to kill Lord Voldemort makes you really attractive."

"Then why did you stop?" He asked, trying to kiss her again. She turned away and he missed.

"Because I don't know if it's a good idea if we kiss."

"But it felt good." He tried to beg with his eyes, just as he'd seen her do when she wanted Potter or Weasley to do her a favour. "Please kiss me again."

"Well I can't deny that it was amazing..."

"Then pretty please." He felt the frusfrustration build up again but now that he didn't have to pretend not to see her he couldn't take his eyes off her lips and he leaned in for another kiss.

She kissed him back. Softly at first and he tought he'd won the whole world but when she nibbled his lip again he felt fireworks everywhere and pressed himself to her as to feel every inch of her body. She responded by letting her tongue wet his lips and then sucked on them for a bit. He couldn't stop himself from moaning as she did that and his hands ran over her back down to her arse and suddenly he took the lead and kissed even more passionately and lifted her up to sit on the table. For a moment they locked eyes and then she drew him to her by wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him with such fire as he had never felt before.

She began unbuttoning his shirt and he did the same to her frantically trying to steal kisses between every button and when he was done he kissed her bare neck, one small peck at a time, all the way down to her breasts. Hermione felt electric sparks spread from every kiss and moaned when he reached her breasts. She quickly took off her bra so Draco could kiss and stroke her breasts and when he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked, she arched her back and let out a satisfied sigh. She leaned back and sat with her legs wide apart on the table as Draco continued to kiss his way down to her skirt. There he stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Oh God, no," she answered, "but I want to kiss you before you continue ." With that, she sat up straight and drew him even closer with her legs and planted her lips on his in a passionate kiss that almost made his knees give away. She raked her fingers trough his hair, making it even messier than it was before. She took of his shirt and stroked his bare back and begun to kiss and suck on his neck as he moaned. His hands rose higher and higher up her thighs and in under her skirt and as she started tugging on his belt he reached her panties. They felt silky and were absolutely soaked trough and when he stuck in a finger under them she moaned so loudly he tought she'd wake up Ms.Pince. She stoped tugging on his belt to let him focus on her. But panties can be really irritating and are pretty much useless in this kind of situation so he kissed his way up her neck and felt the goosebumps on her arms as he whispered into her ear.

"May I take them off?"

She arched her back so he could slid them off and panted, "By now you can do almost anything you please."

He softly kissed her neck as he found her clitoris with his right hand and started playing with it, circling his finger around it. She was wetter than he could ever imagine and constantly let out small moans ans squeaks as he put on more pressure. Her sounds made him only harder and he felt his member pulsating with blood and lust, but he wasnt finished yet. He kissed his way down her stomach and pushed away her skirt. When his tongue first touched her lips, she gasped and sighed, "Oh, Draco" and that sound alone could've made him cum if he would've lwt himself. But he wanted to enjoy her slightly sour, but absolutely heavenly juices and he began to lick and kiss and suck and she ran her fingers through his hair until they both were on the edge of explosion.

For a moment they looked into eachothers eyes before she nodded and started to tug on his belt again. He pushed down his trousers as fast as he could and she took his member and stroked it a few times before guiding it towards her waiting pussy and it took all of his willpower to not cum all over her at once. He kissed her and then he pushed himself deep into her and the world almost disappeared for a while. He heard her gasp loudly, then moan as he trust himself into her again and again and again and she met him every time until suddenly the world exploded and he came in her and groaned and she cramped around his member and bit him in the shoulder so she wouldn't scream out loud.

"That...that..."He tried to say something but his mouth didn't want to form the words and so he just rested his head against hers and panted.

"You're a fucking amazing lover." Hermione panted. "Literally." She laughed and kissed him on the nose before pushing him away to do a qick _Scourgify._ "Now put on your clothes and let's go to sleep."

"I don't want to stop being near you...Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked when his head was finally clear again.

"I don't see why not." She laughed again and when she took his hand and turned away to walk out of the library the light from the still lit lamp made her hair look like a halo and the only thing Draco could think of was how she was the most beautiful girl int the whole world.


End file.
